


A Hot Springs Ploy

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Robin and Sumia have been plotting something in secret, as much for themselves as for their partners Cordelia and Chrom: to bait their spouses into fantasies of group sex so that an upcoming hot springs vacation can become steamy in all new ways. Anonymous commission.,





	1. Chapter 1

Cordelia lay spread out on the bed, biting her lip as her legs slowly teased caresses along Robin's sides, watching her husband kneel before her with a sex toy in hand. "You have ideas," she said, squirming a bit hotter still as she eyed him hungrily. "I always love it when you have ideas." She was already a bit of a mess, hours into their lovemaking for the night as she lay there, cum trickling gently out of her eager and freshly creampied pussy. Already deep into the moment and her raw elation, seeing Robin standing there with the dildo in hand was an exciting experience, as Cordelia knew whatever awaited her would take things up even hotter.

"I do have ideas," Robin said, smirking brightly as he placed the toy down between Cordelia's legs, teasing the tip of the fake cock along her slit as he took her hand and gently pulled her up. He let the toy tease his already worked up and excited wife, teasing her with the dildo back and forth as she let out soft purrs and coos of delight, teased up to the point of excitement that he wanted from her as he slipped around back behind his wife, caressing her all over. "I think you're really going to like my new ideas."

"I always do," Cordelia responded, leaning back against Robin, her legs spreading out a little bit so that she could feel the toy teasing her, not penetrating her yet as he took his time riling her up. But that was fine; Cordelia welcomed the tease wholeheartedly, relished in the way that Robin built patiently toward what he was after rather than speeding up right to it impatiently. There was something about being eased into the bliss she sought that Cordelia always deeply appreciated. "What do you have in mind for tonight?

Robin pulled some of Cordelia's long hair to the side, freeing up her neck and shoulder for a flurry of loving kisses. He let her wait for a moment, let her linger at the edge of suspense and excitement so that when he dropped the reveal it was a big thing, loving the chance to really shock her with what was to come. Kisses worked up then toward her ear, as he eased his cock right up against her back entrance, already slick from when he fucked it earlier, and gently, he began to push into it, making Cordelia gasp. Robin was about to say something, drawing in a low breath, but instead, he just blew on her ear, drawing the moment and the frustration out a little longer.

Cordelia let out a frustrated gasp as he did so, squirming in place as she felt his tease take root. "Nngh, come on. Don't leave me waiting." As she felt the cock ease into her ass, she felt like she had a pretty clear of what was going on, and in some ways she did, understanding where this was leading and what Robin had in mind for her, but there was so much yet she hadn't pieced together. "What is the game?"

Robin still drew it out a little bit more, rocking his hips back and forth, letting the tensions build as he began to slowly take her ass, each letting him sink just a little deeper into her. Kisses moved along to her other ear before he finally said, "For tonight, imagine this toy is Chrom."

"It's what?" Cordelia asked, the moment shattering completely. All of the tension and passion that had been wound up, all the fires of romance that had been stoked, all the bubbling lusts that left Cordelia ready and aching for more... It all crashed in in a second as Robin said what he did, throwing her out of the sultry seduction with such speed and intensity it almost infuriated her. The problem was that as Robin spoke, he pushed the toy into her, burying the fake cock most of the way into her pussy, and so just as she tried to get her thoughts together a heated whine followed, spine arching back as she gasped, "Robin, what are you talking about?"

Instead of answering, Robin kept playing coy, thrusting into her ass a bit quicker as he let the playfulness speak for itself, knowing he was winding her up with frustration in the process but unable to hold himself back as he made his playful points through aggressive, eager pushes forward, fucking her ass quickly and with a sense of playful bliss. His hand worked the toy in and out of her with the same speed, ensuring she was getting a nice, steady double penetration out of this, winding up hotter and harder as she was treated to his loving touch. "Imagine that we're sharing you," he said again, kissing up and down along her ear, refusing to pull back his teaser as he lavished her with attention and affection.

"Robin, I..." Cordelia's chest tightened up, breath quickening as she felt his hips rocking, felt the toy working at her. "It's not what the--why is..." She felt so flustered that she couldn't quite spit out words properly. "How did you know about the..." How could she even put into words that she had once had feelings for Chrom once upon a time? She was happily married now, and she genuinely loved Robin, happy for her life and even for her best friend's, as Sumia married Chrom instead. This was all something she was happy with, so why these sudden reminders and frustrations to taunt her like it did?

"Shh, it's okay," Robin said softly, holding tightly onto her with his free hand. "I know it's in the past now, but don't worry about that. Just think about the fantasy, okay? Imagine this, right now. Chrom in front of you, me behind, sharing your body." He pressed in tighter against her, whispering into her ear. "Both of us wanting you. Sharing you. You don't need to stop loving me to admit that you would love being sandwiched between the two of us. Imagine I've offered to share, imagine I've welcomed him into our bed and I'm happy to share my beautiful wife with my best friend, and you get to feel your holes filled at the same time, pressed between the two men you adore the most."

Cordelia's head rolled back against Robin's shoulder, a high moan rumbling from her lips as she rocked back and forth. His voice had a way of making anything sound good, and Cordelia felt herself sinking deeper into the loving embrace of his words and his touch as he teased her up into the air, into the fantasy, into something that she felt ready to take. He was able to assuage her fears and push her worries off to the side so easily and so effortlessly it made her feel like she was floating, and the more that she was able to experience that kind of sensation, the more that Cordelia couldn't help but welcome it all, writhing excitedly on her knees as she embraced the sensations, for better or worse.

Robin did everything he could to keep his thrusts in time with his motions of the toy he worked in and out of her pussy, holding a very steady grip on the situation and trying to walk the careful line of making everything come together just perfectly for the both of them. It was surprising how easily testing the waters went, how readily Cordelia welcomed his touch as he addressed her worries about the Chrom thing. It was so simple and direct he almost felt like it was cheating, and yet it was all working out so well that all he could think to do was keep up his attention, thrusting onward eagerly as he fucked her with a nice, steady pace driven by adoration and affection.

As the pleasure built, fantasy happily filled her head with all manner of images and sensations, the seeds that Robin planted sprouting eagerly to life as she let herself become enveloped by the dreamy haze of words and arousal. Her head spun about wildly, soft sighs and delighted purrs rumbling as she gave herself up entirely too eagerly to the pleasure, writhing and bucking against the madness as she reached one hand back to clutch him tightly. "I feel so full," she moaned, placing a hand down onto Robin's arm and caressing it as it guided the toy in and out her. "Having both of you inside of me at once has me so full! It feels amazing."

The fantasy was too happy to fill into her mind. Cordelia had never done it before, never imagined Robin and Chrom sharing her, but it came so easily that she was a bit startled by it, imagining Chrom's strong chest pressed up against hers, imagining Robin's kisses along her neck mirrored on the other side by Chrom showering her with more love and praise. The "time" for them may have long since passed, but the passions flaring suddenly would have been so incredible, so loving, so strong. Everything throbbed hotter still through Cordelia as she welcomed all these sensations, moaning louder and hotter, writhing eagerly back and forth as the pleasure bubbled and the sensations throbbed out of control. There was so much happening to her physically, but what she imagined and cast about inside of her mind pushed the physical to new heights still, as she bit her lip, struggling not to grab at the air and paw at a man who wasn't there as it all became so real for her.

Robin didn't say anything to shatter that illusion now. He could tell through Cordelia's moans and the way her hips rocked, pressing against him and the toy with equal fervor in ways that screamed of being completely wound up in need, that she was having the time of her life riding this out, that she was loving the chance to indulge and relax like this. As long as she was able to ride that high, Robin didn't want to interrupt it with reality or anything, keeping her calmly squirming as he continued to fuck her steadily, taking care of both ends and letting her relish in her fantasy eagerly. It was really all Robin cared about now, and he kept her moving and squirming hotly through the excitement of knowing that she was able to ride these pleasures out like this.

The pleasure bubbled up inside so hot for Cordelia that she could barely handle it all, gasping in excitement as she threw her head back and felt the sudden rush of molten pleasures overtake her. She was so excited and so hot that she could barely hold herself together, a bucking mess happily surrendering her body utterly to the pleasures overtaking her, and she could not have felt happier to give in to them all, crying out, "Robin! C-Chrom!" as she came. It earned no jealousy or frustration from Robin, who kept thrusting into her as she came, gasping and bucking feverishly. She hadn't yelled his name in ecstasy in a very long time now, and never before had it come with a rush of sensation as cum flooded into her ass, but Robin pushed forward happily and gave her precisely that, making her twist even hotter out of control as she felt the rush of sensation rewarding her for her squirming frustrations. This was exactly what she wanted, and the pleasure ached through her with such burning satisfaction that she couldn't keep herself quiet through the spikes of heat and delight overtaking her.

Cordelia let out a ragged gasp of excitement as she pressed in tight against Robin, gasping for air, shivering and whining as the lingering pleasures ached through her. She didn't understand how to express with words what she felt or how good it all was, to properly convey to Robin the frustrations shivering through her body as she relished in the wake of that pleasure. She was frustrated, frayed, so worn down and elated that all the words died out into moans that spilled from her lips, thankfully conveying as much as she needed to convey as Robin pressed kisses up to her cheek.

She didn't need to say anything. Now he knew.  
*********************  
"Have you ever thought about letting someone join us in the bedroom?" Sumia asked as she held her husband's cock firmly in place, slowly sinking her way down onto it, very direct in the question as it flew in out of nowhere, something curious and exciting that seemed to be utterly without origin as she teased her pussy lips against Chrom's head.

Chrom looked up at his wife with a slightly nervous sort of expression, like he wasn't sure if this was some kind of test question or not. "What do you mean?" he asked, hands running along her hips as he watched her rock back and forth, teasing along his cock with her touch.

"Like inviting someone to join us for a threesome. Or maybe even a foursome; another couple coming to join us. Have you ever thought about it before?" She licked her lips a little bit, knowing where his nervousness came from and adding playfully, "If you don't tell me the truth, I won't push down."

A little heat under the collar made Chrom squirm, his fingers tightening against Sumia's hips as she taunted him. He wasn't used to being teased like this; Sumia was in rare form tonight, and she was taunting him with the kind of confidence he wasn't used to out of her, and that made him a little suspicious, but also a little excited, not sure where this was going or where this was going to lead for them, but curious about the path about to be taken. "I have," he admitted. "Sometimes. Not often, but it's always made me curious."

Sumia smiled wide, her head leaning back slowly as she sank down onto Chrom's cock, a careful descent that had her moaning with a low, rumbling purr as she felt the sensations set her alight. "Go on," she moaned, hands running along Chrom's body as she urged him on. "What did you think about? You can share those sorts of fantasies with your wife, and I would love to know who it was." She was careful in her approach, slow and loving as she sank down onto Chrom's cock with a careful easiness, sinking into place and gasping in excitement as she took her man's cock into her. Her soft inner walls parted around the shaft, holding a deal of tightness still as she clung to him.

"I don't know if it's been anybody in particular," Chrom said, avoiding the question yet again as Sumia rocked up and down his shaft, starting off slowly enough that he felt even more pressure; it would have all been easier if she were bouncing feverishly and out of control instead. Squirming about under the heat of her touch, he felt the pressure on him now to try and dance around the issue and avoid giving away too much. "Just the idea of it before. It hasn't been about anyone."

"Mm, are you sure? Because I can think of a few people we're close to who I've always wondered about... People I know we can both trust enough to let it just be something special for a night together." Sumia smiled softly, arms going slack at her sides as she leaned back just a little bit, letting the motion of her hips do all the work for a second as she played coy and removed from the situation, staring down at Chrom with a bright smile across her face. She felt eager to play at this for all she could, to indulge and tease, playing coy and awful in the process.

"Like who?" Chrom asked, eyes going wide as he fell into the playful trap, knowing on some level that he was and that this was all so easy for Sumia, but he just couldn't bring himself to care or push through any of it; he was giving in, and giving in completely, not a shred of hope for his chances of doing anything else as he looked at her. It wasn't jealousy or panic that pushed the words from his lips, but curiosity, as he lay there confused but intrigued, wanting to know who she had in mind.

Sumia smiled brightly, knowing why he was asking and loving the tension. She rocked a bit faster in his lap, feeling his cock a bit quicker inside of her now as her hands reached out to his chest again, pressing down tightly in the pursuit of balance to keep her steady. "Mm, well, there's always Cordelia, isn't there?" With her wry smile, Sumia drew a stunned grunt from Chrom as he lay there, shocked by the words and the teasing, confidence flaring within the queen of Ylisse as she saw his reaction. "Imagine your cock buried deep inside of me, fucking me from behind, while I bury my face between her legs, eat her out while she does. Or maybe you'd prefer the reverse? Fucking my best friend while she eats your cum right out of me?" Fingers caressed along Chrom's chin and chest, feeling his heart beating faster as she went, rocking onward boldly.

His cock ached inside of the slick folds caressing his cock, Chrom all ears for anything and everything that Sumia was saying. He was more here for this than he had any right to be, but he needed more now, unable to stop or wait for what was to come as he welcomed any and all lurid confessions to pass him by. "What else?" he asked, fingers tightening against her hips as he began to guide her in her motions, frustrated and curious and sinking deeper into the fantasy her words were painting.

"Mm, well of course we would pay plenty of attention to you. Imagine, two best friends, pegasus knights from the same class and rising up through the ranks together sharing their king's cock. There would be no greater service than that, would there? Nngh, both of us licking and kissing along your big cock all over, sharing you but also happy to share each other, kissing each other as we played with you and getting to know each other better. We could explore the intimacy we never thought to, all while we paid your cock all the attention we could. And then when you came on our faces we could lick each other clean and share the cum in a hot kiss."

Sumia had never been in a threesome before, but she was a fiend for romance novels, and plucked her fantastical imaginings from the books she read, the lurid pages she got lost in. They had so many beautiful carnal images to indulge in and paint such glorious pictures of that she was unable to hold back now from giving Chrom a taste for all of them.

"And then after, you could pull her down into your lap, ease her onto your cock and let her ride you while I got down on my knees, licking her pussy and your cock all over, adoring you while you fucked my best friend. Or maybe you'd rather us stacked on top of one another, pussies so close together you wouldn't have to move an inch to switch which woman you fucked, all while we clutched each other, moaning your name through our kisses!" Sumia let out a hot, throbbing moan as she threw her head back, relishing in the pictures she was painting as even for herself they illustrated things so sweetly depraved she wanted to indulge in them right that second. "Or maybe you don't want to be shared. Maybe you want to do the sharing, to fuck me with Robin at the same time?"

"Yes," Chrom groaned. He nodded excitedly at the thought of it, a mess squirming in place as he stared up at Sumia, at the beautiful woman steadily and confidently riding his cock. He didn't remember that he hadn't confessed it before, that he had definitely imagined sharing Sumia with Robin and Cordelia, that the couple were in fact the consistent stars of any threesome fantasies he had.

"Good! Because that is exactly who I would want to be shared with. Imagine if he was here right now while I rode your cock, gently pushing into my ass, making me moan as I was filled by two strong, well endowed men both eagerly fucking me into pure bliss!" She threw her head back, moaning louder as her words painted their vulgar picture without end. "It would be incredible. Then, you could push me down onto my hands and knees, have me clean off your cock while your best friend fucked your wife's pussy, making every push forward shove me down even deeper onto your cock. I'm sure you boys would take me so hard and so enthusiastically that it would make my knees weak, and only your hands would be able to keep me upright!"

"Yes!" Chrom groaned, head pushing back, eyes closing even as his wife's breasts heaved so he could imagine these lurid, imagines loving every second of them as her slick pussy quivered around his cock. The king and queen's breaths were both picking up, racing eagerly on as they let themselves be completely overwhelmed by the igniting of their passions to an extreme they almost couldn't handle, bodies moving hotly, quickly, burning up under the searing delight of riding toward their feverish peaks. "Yes, I want this, Sumia. I want it so much. I've thought about it before so many times."

"I have too. About being down on my knees, both your big cocks in my hands, moving my head back and forth along your cocks, feeling you both moaning my name as you cum, it's--oh, Chrom!" She lost it, spinning out of control and bucking madly about as she came, hips losing all grace and composure as she rode out the high without hesitation, needy and desperate and completely overwhelmed by what she felt, by the heat and elation overtaking her. Satisfied with his response and his answer there was only one thing left to get from him and the greedy clenching of her hot pussy earned it quickly, cum gushing into her needy folds as she felt him lose himself, overwhelmed by the pulsating, throbbing bliss she felt there. This was perfect, and as she snapped down to feverishly kiss him, Chrom rolled her onto her back.

All this threesome talk worked Chrom up too much for him to handle, and even as they writhed in ecstasy, Chrom started to fuck Sumia some more, making her howl and whine as he kissed her with desperation and desire, all while pushing on for another round of more feverish, needy elation.  
***********************  
It was in passing that Robin and Sumia stopped in the hallway, looking up and down it to ensure they were alone. "He said yes," Sumia said quickly, not even bothering with a hello as her shoulders tightened in, excitement bubbling up inside of her. "Well, not 'yes'. But he wants it too. He said that much explicitly."

"Good. I didn't even need to bring Sumia into this for Cordelia to lose it. She even kept asking me to keep fucking her along with 'Chrom'. Your advice worked perfectly, she loved the dildo thing."

"And Chrom took well to all the fantasies, just like you said. It's all set up now; we just need to get them over to the hot springs and isolated from everyone else, and then it'll all work out."

The queen and the kingdom's tactician shared a quick kiss in passing. It may have been 'wrong' now, but once their plans had worked out, it wouldn't be so strange anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Both Chrom and Cordelia tried to think their way around making eye contact with one another as they sat in the hot springs, nervous about the way their spouses had sat them down opposite one another. Sumia leaned back against Chrom, a hand down in his shorts beneath the hot water, while Robin quite openly had a hand on one of Cordelia's breasts as he leaned in against her. "It's okay," they both said. "You can kiss. It's alright, I won't judge." Letting them have the first kiss was, Sumia and Robin hoped, a good way to hide their coordination of this whole idea, the plan to turn the hot springs visit into something a little more perverse. They had their own private hot spring for the occasion, away from everyone else and whatever more wholesome fun they were having away from the orgiastic plans of the queen and the tactician.

The worry and confusion helped keep both of the nervous kissers to be from thinking about what was happening or the idea that their mates were indeed in cahoots; they were a bit too curious and nervous about what was happening. Chrom wasn't sure about the idea of kissing a woman who wasn't his wife, while Cordelia's greater concern was the idea of actually being given the chance to be with Chrom. To kiss him, to give in to fantasies she had tried to put behind her, but which were suddenly all too real and firm upon her.

Lurid whispers in their ears and hands teasing at them finally urged the two forward in spite of everything sensible that said this was something weird. They kissed, and it felt better than it had any right to, making both of them shiver as the pressure hit them very suddenly and very excitingly. Hands reached forward, grabbing at one another, wrapping in a firm embrace as something that should have been impossible began to swell up hot between them. Chrom began to undo Cordelia's bikini top, and that was when their lovers pulled away from them.

Robin and Sumia had been waiting weeks for this. Something had bubbled up between them, a risky, insane tension that sounded absolutely wrong in theory and in practice, forbidden and with guilt hanging over it like a black cloud. Neither wanted to be unfaithful to their spouses, whom they still definitely loved, and so the only sensible solution was to get their marriages to a place where some kind of arrangement could be made. They'd put group sex fantasies into Cordelia and Chrom's heads for the express purpose of getting them ready for this, certainly wanted their lovers to be happy and with each other too, but in particular wanted to get with one another.

It was almost too obvious in their kiss. If the other two were the least bit capable of noticing anything they may have noticed it; they made out like horny teenagers who'd been without a chance to be with one another for weeks. Fervid, aching, pressing on with a frenzied need to just touch and kiss and ignore everything decent or sensible about being together, Robin felt himself sinking eagerly into the forbidden fruit he'd been waiting for the chance to indulge in, groaning as he gripped her tighter, undoing her bikini top as well and grabbing at her body eagerly, pawing at her and letting himself go as the pressure mounted. So much anticipation and impatience had finally led to something concrete, and they were happy to share it.

Sumia was surprised to be breaking from her kiss with Robin before Cordelia did, whining as she reached for her best friend, grabbing hold of her impatiently and pulling her in for a kiss, sudden and intense, moaning as she dragged her in tight and locked lips with Cordelia, who could not have looked more shocked about that fact, but who happily acquiesced to kissing her best friend. It was quick, and before long they were apart again. "I think we're going to like this a lot," Sumia said softly.

"Y-yeah," Cordelia agreed, wide-eyed and nodding excitedly. "Should we... Can I..." She trailed off into nervousness again as she looked over at Chrom.

"We can do it together," Sumia replied, understanding perfectly. She took Cordelia by the hand and strutted up to Robin, pushing her hand against his chest as Cordelia followed suit with Chrom's. The two pegasus riders happily pushed the other's husband over to the edge of the hot spring, both men rising up to sit at the end of it as, sharing a quick smile, they began to kiss the men again. Their hands ran down both Chrom and Robins' bodies, leanly muscular and built for agility first and foremost, but what was rising in their shorts was hardly 'lean'. They pulled the clothes off the men, hands caressing along the cocks while the men in turn felt their breasts up.

"There's nobody else I'd want to share my wife with," Chrom said, turning toward Robin, confident and utterly without envy as he watched Sumia stroke his best friend's cock.

"Likewise. I hope you enjoy Cordelia's mouth; she's incredible." The openness and friendliness being shown helped him stay confident, let him know this plan had been able to successfully push on past the more immediate reality of this all being Robin's ploy to fuck Chrom's wife. It may have started out a conspiracy between him and Sumia, but it was about to grow into something else entirely. That gave him a little bit of relief and all the more reason to let this happen. Cordelia and Sumia both pulled back from the kisses and went down on the other's husband, letting the excitement of how not at all normal or decent this was fuel the way they grabbed hold of the cocks before them and got to work.

Cordelia started with broad, eager licks along Chrom's cock, shivering as fantasies long since buried surged up to the surface of her memory. There wasn't going to be any shame here, though; she wouldn't allow it. Moving confidently and lovingly, she sought to lavish Chrom's cock with the utmost attention and affection, and by the time she took him into her mouth, Chrom was groaning, fingers running through her hair as he beckoned her on, his cock aching in her grasp. "That's it, you're doing great," he groaned, eager to feel what Cordelia could provide as he felt himself spinning mildly out of control and focus.

Beside her, Sumia didn't waste any time in gulping Robin's cock right down. Tensions had been flaring much more outwardly between them for so long that she pushed her way down his cock, and if she hadn't, the hand firm on the back of her head would have ensured that was the case anyway. A loud, messy deepthroating started things off onto a very strange footing, but there was nothing even vaguely resembling shame to be found in Sumia's approach, as she ached above all else for the shameless expression of lusts she'd been holding on to for an agonizingly long time. Her throat spasmed around his cock, an utter lack of hesitation guiding Sumia to go all out with him and to show no apology for what she ached for, what she had been waiting all this time to enjoy.

Sitting side by side, both men happily relished in the oral treatments the other's wife provided them, sharing smiles with one another that helped keep this all feeling open and free, like they were both way too comfortable with all of this. Cordelia was following Sumia's lead now, slurping Chrom's cock down faster, harder, deeper, and the two pegasus knights were in eager, feverish unison as they worked. It was something different, strange and yet free from the worries of risk or nervousness that should have hung over this, wrapped up so tightly around the idea of this being two sets of friends sharing something special that Cordelia and Chrom just accepted it all at face value.

Louder the men groaned, tension building up hotter and hotter still inside of Chrom and Robin as they enjoyed the eager oral attention, shifting and wriggling in place under the weight of everything the girls were doing, making them ache with a throbbing, intensifying need to just lose themselves to what was aching through them. It was damn good, and really only got better still as they found themselves crashing down hard into their peaks, groaning and bucking and losing control suddenly to the pleasure spiking through them. They both groaned and cursed, slightly out of tune with one another, as their cocks twitched and throbbed within the mouths and throats sucking so dutifully away at them.

When they came, they came hard, groaning and bucking forward, losing control eagerly to the pleasure and letting the girls enjoy their rewards as cum pumped into their waiting, eager mouths, both women shivering and moaning in delight at the warm, gooey treatment they received. They shared a wry look with one another as they gulped the cum down, shameless and openly having a blast with this whole insane mess of a situation.

Sumia didn't even bother to take her first breath before gasping, "I want you on my husband's cock right now," to Cordelia, grabbing quick hold of her and pulling her up over the water, shoving her almost aggressively onto Chrom's lap as the confused king just moved on instinct, guiding Cordelia in as she was sat down onto his lap. Sumia took hold of his cock and pulled Cordelia down onto it, the redhead crying out very suddenly in excitement at the sensation she felt, not even waiting for the cue to just begin bouncing hard and fast atop Chrom's cock, gasping in excitement.

"It feels so good!" Cordelia shouted, doing everything she could to ignore her past fantasies at the risk of anything seeming awkward. She expected that Sumia would climb into Robin's lap and do the same, but instead, her best friend dove back down to her knees and began to lick up along both Cordelia's spread out pussy lips and the cock spreading them in tandem, moaning as she gave the two a good, steady fucklicking, further igniting moans of excitement with Cordelia as she twisted about hotly. "Ah, Sumia, please, keep doing that!"

Robin had one hand around his cock and the other reaching over toward Cordelia's breast, deciding to add on to the focus of her by leaning in and sucking on her nipple, further drawing whines out of her. He knew that Sumia was into this, knew Chrom was going to love it, but because he adored Cordelia more than all the stars in the sky he needed to give a little something more to her, and wanted her to reach levels of pleasure and bliss so intense it nearly broke her entirely.

Bouncing eagerly atop Chrom's cock, Cordelia moved with all the frustration and urgency she could muster, surprised at how easily this was all happening and how quickly she was buried beneath the attention and affection of four people all working at her in unison. Her moans rose up hotly through the air, head rolled back against Chrom's shoulder as he peppered her neck with kisses. She was pampered and adored by everyone involved, and she was loving every hot second of it, her tight snatch quivering around Chrom's cock as she started to work with feverish gusto atop him, seeking to get off above all else. "Cum inside of me, Chrom, please," she whined, words she had only ever cried out while humping a pillow before.

"Ah, Cordelia," Chrom groaned, hips pounding upward as he met her bounces. "Yes, I will!" He had never seen Cordelia in this light before, but suddenly her beauty seemed much more apparent to him, something spinning out of control as he gave in to the passion, thrusting upward and with one hard groan loosing hot load of cum directly into Cordelia's pussy, shivering as the thrill of cumming inside a woman who wasn't his wife set him alight so hard that everything inside of him just clicked.

Cordelia slipped off of Chrom's lap as Robin took hold of Sumia's hips and guided her forward, easing her up toward Chrom as he took his place from behind. "Share me," Sumia moaned to her husband, laying soft kisses down onto his cock as Robin shifted in place behind her, eagerly guiding his cock forward. The time to keep illusions up was over; their spouses were into it, and they could finally press forward. It was with great glee that Robin sank his cock into Sumia, and that excitement was mutual, making the queen of Ylisse gasp and whine in excitement as she sucked down her husband's cock, eager to be spitroasted by the two best friends.

Exactly where she wanted to be and getting fucked by the two men she adored most, Sumia rocked back forth, the hands on her hips and the hands on her head moving with a similar urgency, Chrom wanting her mouth as much as Robin wanted her pussy, and it was everything that Sumia had been hoping it would back. Back and forth she rocked, eager and excited and ready to lose herself to something powerful, throbbing, and out of control. This was right where she wanted to be, and the boldness swelling up within her demanded more. More was exactly what she put in, happy to finally be able to capitalize on their plan.

Robin took similar glee in fucking her tight pussy at last, hammering forward as the forbidden delights suddenly felt so very apparent and brilliant, something that he could savour as he thrust forward and let the pleasure overwhelm and intoxicate him. His hands gripped Sumia's hips and refused to slow, as he pounded into her as hard as he could, feeling like the vigor Cordelia showed with Chrom gave him all the push he needed. This was going better than planned, but fucking Sumia 'only' proved just as amazing as he'd hoped it would, helping him keep this pleasure up as he groaned, "She's incredible."

"She is," Chrom agreed. "And I'm so glad I get to share her with you." This was all so new and strange to Chrom, but he liked it, knowing that Sumia had been right all along in trying to beckon him forward into this twisted, delightful game. He urged her down steadily, not impatient or aggressive in how he wanted Sumia to suck his cock, but she was very forward and needy, head bobbing rapidly as she showed his cock undying, tireless praise. He suspected it was the excitement of being spitroasted, but he had absolutely no idea just how true that all was.

Whatever the reasons for what they were all doing, the pleasure burned across them so quickly and intensely that it scarcely mattered. They were losing control, Sumia crumbling first as the thrill of getting fucked at both ends set her off hard, her greedy pussy begging Robin to cum inside of her while her moans set Chrom off, cum pumping into both holes with such speed that she felt herself shiver even hotter, her orgasm winding to even greater heights under the depraved thrills behind it all.

Cordelia pounced onto Sumia the second the cocks had pulled out of her, pushing Sumia up over the edge of the hot spring and starting to frantically devour her best friend's snatch, with such speed and vigour it caught everyone off guard, but nobody more than Sumia. "Oh, yes! Gods, fuck, keep going. Eat your husband's cum out of me, Cordelia!" She moaned, reaching around back to give Cordelia's behind a quick smack. "Robin, get back in here!"

Eager to do as he was guided, and loving the sight of his wife with her head buried between Sumia's legs, he quickly sank forward, deciding to sink his cock into her ass this time, groaning as he took her from behind, Cordelia whining so loud that even Sumia's thighs couldn't muffle any of it. He was aggressive and excited, burning out of control as he pushed forward and began to take her eagerly, groaning in delight at the sensation he felt taking firm, sweet root inside of him. He ached for as much of this as he could, and nothing was going to stop him now from chasing all these sinful pleasures as far as he could take them.

Cordelia whined under the pressure of being fucked so quickly, her husband pounding into her ass with all the vigor and intensity she could not possibly have been braced for. She, like Chrom, assumed it was the fervor and excitement of everything they were doing getting the better of them, and the pleasure overwhelmed her. With the hand gripping her hair tightly, she ate Sumia out, clumsy and not sure what she was doing, but eager enough to try that she didn't let anything bother or stop her, lest she trail off into anything other than the utter fulfillment of her job. This was all so chaotic and frenzied that she didn't know how to handle herself, but the pressure was real enough for her to let everything burn up out of control and hot inside of her nonetheless.

Hips gently bucking forward, Sumia humped her friend's face with such shamelessness it was absolutely indecent. She caught Chrom watching, and quickly reached her hand halfway under the water to begin stroking his cock as she pulled him in toward her tighter. "Does watching Cordelia eat her husband's cum out of me turn you on that much?" she teased, knowing she had Chrom invested utterly in everything about what they were doing, which was a great success in her eyes toward keeping this going in the longer term.

"Yes," Chrom groaned, nodding in delight and frustration as he relished in just how good this all felt, aching for as much as he could get of the madness that came with this all. He was out of control, confused and excited and not knowing what to do with all these sensations except to watch. To watch as Sumia came hard from the feverish oral, to watch as Cordelia yelled out in excitement at the steady fucking of her ass, and to watch as Robin pulled out at the last second to cum all over his wife's perky backside.

"Well, you won't have to watch this time," Sumia moaned, tugging Chrom down to sit beside her as her other hand reached toward Cordelia. "Will you suck my husband's cock with me?" she asked, watching the redhead's face light up in excitement at the offer.

Sumia and Cordelia sank down in front of Chrom, sharing lewd kisses against his cock, tongues shameless about how they wandered his shaft and shared in it together, a burning need to just give in overwhelming them more than either knew what to do with. Chrom groaned, his cock twitching in their loving grasp as they felt out a way to share his cock together, to be completely on the same side in adoring him thoroughly and in unison. This all being uncharted territory did nothing to deter either of them as they pressed boldly forward, showing off an utter lack of care for what they were doing as the pleasure guided them.

Fingers in her hair helpfully urged her down the cock first, Sumia pushing her eagerly down. "There is no one else who deserves to enjoy my husband," she moaned into Cordelia's ear. Given all the time she'd spent burying what she felt, to be here and rekindling all these feelings was so bizarre and insane, but it didn't come with any hesitation. This open, adoring situation, where nobody was really betraying anything, helped balance affection against reality, as she sucked Chrom's cock down deep and let the enjoyment of everything she was doing help carry her away into the embrace of the pleasure she ached for.

Sumia had her turn next, sucking down the familiar cock but letting the excitement of how Cordelia licked down lower really carry this, both sets of eyes staring up lovingly at Chrom as he received the thorough, eager double sucking both knew would drive him wild. He moaned their names, confused and not sure who to address or how often, made even more complicated as the two riders settled into a good rhythm together, swapping his cock back and forth as they shared him eagerly, leaning into the tailspin and the excitement with glee. They kissed and adored his cock every which way, making sure they both got equal time with his cock and that he was given a world class treatment as thoroughly as they could muster.

"Don't you dare stop," Chrom groaned, head rocking back as he ached for as much of this as he could get.

There was a good reason Sumia had worked to tempt Chrom with things exactly like this, as she now savoured the chance to tease and ignite him with her sharing of his cock, tireless and eager in the way she serviced his cock, unflinching and unquestioning in her devotion, riling him up hotter and harder until he could take no more. It was all either woman wanted now, and as he came, both reached for the other's hair, moaning, 'Cum on us," in tandem as Chrom's cock erupted hot and quick, thick shots of cum. It landed onto their faces, splattering into their mouths, and once every drop had been earned they were quick to turn in toward one another and share the cum in a messy, hot kiss, something needy and intense and completely unapologetic in the way they embraced their deepest desires.

"Boys, get in front of me," Sumia moaned, reaching out toward Robin and guiding them out toward the water a bit, standing them both in front of her as she sank down to her knees and immediately began to stroke both cocks as feverishly as she could. Impatient, eager, and without the slightest shred of apology for what she wanted to do, Sumia leaned toward Robin's cock and sucked it down quickly, giving it some nice albeit impatient and intense, sucking before she switched over to show the same to Chrom. "Both of these cocks taste so good!"

Robin and Chrom stood happily in place, lost to groans and compliments as they watched Sumia go. Her eagerness ruled her now, and it drove her to service both cocks with equal, desperate fervor, worn out and needy in ways neither man knew exactly what to make of, save for the fact that it was all incredible, infuriatingly hot. "She's wanted this so bad, hasn't she?" Robin groaned, passing it off as a casual observation as he watched her eyes gleam with excitement, feverish back and forth motions helping Sumia work at both cocks with equal measure. She was out of control, head moving quickly, hands feverish in their strokes, every single thing she did driven by a fervid need to show them how much she adored them and their big dicks.

What neither could have expected was that Sumia's hunger was throbbing even hotter still out of control, and in her fever, she decided to get drastic. Shoving desperately forward, she took both cock heads into her mouth at once, pulling them both in and forcing them to stand differently, pushing in closer so they could share her mouth, something so twisted and exciting that they didn't know what to do aside from groaning in raw delight at the excitement that came with it. There was so much happening here, and it was so incredible and out of control that neither wanted it to stop yet. They were now sharing Sumia's mouth more than ever, and the feeling of their cocks rubbing together inside of it was not lost on them.

Sumia moaned, keeping up this eager show of utter depravity and need, pushing onward with stubborn fervor as she showed their dicks all the love she'd been waiting to show them, working them over more vocally by the second. Sumia was determined to take this to even deeper as she pulled back, letting them out of her mouth and shoving the cock heads right up together. "Now kiss," she moaned, pressing the two together as she stroked both dicks feverishly, tongue licking up and down all over them with stubborn, overly aggressive fervor, wanting nothing more than to leave both men losing themselves utterly to the pleasures involved.

All of Sumia's forward, aggressive desires left both men losing themselves, and with hard groans they came, and in light of what Sumia had done, that cum ended up all over the other's cock. It was the strangest feeling, both men shuddering as the warmth left them both full of sensations neither really knew what to do with, but it didn't last too long before Sumia pounced forward to suck both cocks clean anyway, leaving them both spotless as she pulled back and whined, "Now I want you both to fucking wreck Cordelia."

"Gladly," Chrom groaned, beating out Robin in saying it to his absolute surprise. Robin looked down to Sumia, whose face lit up and who shot a private little wink to him; it was clear they had succeeded almost too well in all their plotting and planning.

Cordelia whined as she was pulled in close by the two eager, horny men who sandwiched her body together, Robin swiftly claiming her pussy while Chrom took advantage of the hard work Robin had taken to loosen her ass up by sinking effortlessly into her backside. "Just like we talked about," Robin groaned as he sank forward, Cordelia letting out the most blissful and excited whine she could have possibly let out under the sudden throb of pleasure overwhelming her. Her head rolled back, everything igniting up suddenly inside of Cordelia, her body shivering as the overwhelming thrill of the fullness and intensity she felt caught hold of her tightly, seizing up and leaving her to ache and twist in delight under the pressure and weight of everything happening so quickly and so hard.

Robin's cock and the dildo had been wonderful, but the two big, meaty dicks shoving into her out of sync and with a firm, concerted effort to do everything they could to her proved even better still. "Fuck me," she moaned, clutching both of them tightly, feeling dizzy and confused and utterly elated as the steady thrusts bore down upon her, the sensations of having both her holes filed at the same time proving to be unlike anything she'd ever felt before. Two warm, strong bodies pressed against her, giving her absolutely no space and overwhelming her with a kind of pressing intimacy she had never quite felt before. Robin had fucked her against a wall, but this was something else entirely, and her head spun around trying to process all of it as she was taken, the deep, firm strokes into her needy pussy overwhelming her as everything burned hotter still, out of control and frenzied in its raw, aggressive show of need.

This was the kind of thrill nothing could have beaten, and Cordelia didn't shy away from expressing that, as her tight holes begged their cocks onward. Chrom and Robin could feel the other's thrusts inside of her as their thick cocks pressed her inner walls thin, while Sumia watched on in deep, burning envy, fingers toying with her pussy. She wanted Cordelia to have this out of much the same sweet, burning affection that Robin acted on. Cordelia deserved to have this twisted dream come true while everyone else was getting theirs, and the idea of a raw pleasure overload had felt like something Cordelia should experience, a big part of the plans that had been cooked up around this whole exploration of weirdness and comfort zones.

And oh what an overload it was. There was so much happening that Cordelia didn't know where to begin processing any of it, moaning loud and hot as she twisted out of control, writhing under the burning heat pressing down upon her, so much happening all at once she didn't know how to make this stop or what to do about the sensations tearing through her. "It's so much!" she yelled, at the height of a bliss too intense to care about anything else in the face of, and she happily crashed into raw ecstasy as the sensations washed over her. This was like nothing she had ever felt before, and it was almost too good to be true, but she welcomed it nonetheless, twisting about under the heat and ecstasy she felt until finally she was unable to take anymore. With a needy howl, Cordelia came and she came hard, twisting and thrashing and bucking uncontrollably as the pleasure seared through her, burning her up from within.

Cum flooded into both of her holes, making her even more vocal. Robin and Chrom couldn't hold out against the pleasure any longer, her greedy holes tightening even harder around their cocks and just begging them for their cum. Robin in particular got to watch the look of utter ecstasy on his wife's face, relishing in how happy she looked there. Sure, he'd been scheming around for the chance to fuck Sumia and to tap into tensions bubbling there, but it had hardly been out of a lack of utter adoration for Cordelia, who he still loved more than anything, and all these efforts were an extension of that.

"More," Cordelia whined, clutching them tightly. 'I don't know how, but I need more, and I... Nnngh, I just want it!"

"I have an idea," Robin groaned, pulling Cordelia--and with her, Cordelia who remained buried in beside her--up over to the edge. He sat up off of it and guided Cordelia to straddle him. "Chrom, pull out," he said, lifting Cordelia with a bit of clumsiness up off of his cock. "We're going to take her pussy together."

The idea sounded absolutely insane to Chrom, but curiosity had him aching to find out just what was happening here, as he shifted into position, guiding his cock toward her tight snatch and readying him for what was to come. Then, as Robin guided Cordelia down, their cocks both sank an inch or so into Cordelia at once, vulgarities piercing through the air as Cordelia immediately felt the tension and the strain of both thick cocks trying to push inside of her.

"Gods, it's so much!" Cordelia shouted, at no point actually trying to pull back or make it stop as she pressed onward, encouraged down the cock and sinking into place happily, determined and tense, not sure what to make of this but eager to find out what awaited her and what this all led to. Guided on by Robin's grasp, she was urged to keep moving, and did so eagerly, moaning louder as the excitement and confusion over what she was doing continued to drive her, feeling sensations nothing like she had ever known before, stubborn and aggressive and ready to feel out the madness as it overwhelmed her.

Chrom and Robin moved in slow concert to push deeper into Cordelia, taking their time with her as they fucked her pussy steadily looser, loose enough even that it could start accepting their cocks inside of her deeper. There was so much to enjoy about this insane situation, not the least of which being how unbelievably tight she was. Their cocks rubbed together inside the slick confines of her needy pussy, forcing her past capacity and letting them both experience some of the most intense sensations they'd ever known before, which all urged them on further, made them push deeper and firmer into her.

Cordelia's expression was one of pure need, lust overtaking her. She was going to break if she kept this going, as pleasure and intensity held tightly onto her and she felt things that proved to be like nothing she had ever known before. So much raw, exciting bliss pounded into her as they fucked her, taking their slow and patient time with working up to something that wasn't ever going to get rapid and hard, but which could not have left her happier. The raw fullness helped make up for all of that, helped keep Cordelia twisting and moaning and losing herself completely to something intense, desperate, hot, and depraved.

Unlike anything they had ever known before, Robin and Chrom were getting closer in sharing Cordelia like this, in bringing out something exciting between their relationships that ensured things weren't quite going to be the same. Both of them ached for it now, and as Robin looked past Cordelia's blissed out expression toward Chrom, he could see want in his eyes, a desire for this to far exceed the moment and the immediate. To be something regular, open, new, utterly unlike what they had known before.

"Cum inside of me," Cordelia panted. "Both of you. At once. Do it. Fucking. Ugh, fucking fill me!" Cordelia was out of control, lost to the pleasure and the burden of intensity, blissed out and about to shatter as she felt herself wind up for a powerful, searing orgasm, made a screaming mess losing control utterly, bouncing and bucking and feverishly losing control, reduced to a mad, howling wreck twisting hotly about under the pressure, losing control without hesitation as it all happened so quickly she didn't know what to do about it.

Or maybe she just couldn't think, and the disorientation was setting in. Whatever the case, she came hard, and under the expectation and demands they were faced with, Robin and Chrom were happy to oblige, both creampieing her pussy at the same time, igniting something raw and out of control, that they had never felt before. It was too good to bear, so much washing over them that neither knew what to make of it, but the pleasure was so immediate and so present neither cared either way.

Sumia was there to help catch Cordelia as Chrom pulled out of her and the redhead slumped back, shivering and weak, a moaning wreck exhausted and twitching under the pressure she felt. "It's so good," she whined. "Sumia, it's... Our husbands are amazing."

"I know they are, Cordelia," Sumia said happily, pecking her on the cheek.

"I want to... Can we... We should open our relationships up to each other, shouldn't we?"

"We should, Cordelia," Chrom agreed, kissing her other cheek.

Cordelia was about to look down at her husband, but he was quick to pull up and kiss her on the lips, and she couldn't help but melt against his touch. "We should get out of here, and figure out how we're handling rooms for the night."

Cordelia agreed, nodding weakly, whining and feeling now like she was exhausted and ready to call it a night, but in a few minutes' time she'd be wanting this again so hard it was almost embarrassing.


End file.
